The Baka Rangers
by Homerunchan
Summary: Un misterioso caso se cierne sobre la Academia Mahora. ¿Podrán Negi y sus alumnas, resolver el misterio antes de que sea demasiado tarde?  Continuación directa del ANIME de XEBEC


THE BAKA RANGERS

Original title: The Baka Rangerisu

By qwerty13

Edited by Chiu*

Produced by Sayo-san

A.K.A. = Sapuri Jibakurei

CAST:

Kagurazaka Asuna ….Red Baka

Negi Springfield ….Teacher/Wizard

Ayase Yuue ….Black Baka/Leader Baka

Nagase Kaede ….Blue Baka

Ku Fei ….Yellow Baka

Konoe Konoka ...Asuna's Friend

Sakurazaki Setsuna …..Konoka's Guard

Evangeline A.K. McDowell …...Negi's Wizard Teacher

Nagi Springfield …..Thousand Master

Miyazaki Nodoka …Yuue's Best Friend

Saotome Haruna …Yuue's Friend

Karakuri Chachamaru …Evangeline's Guard

Yukihiro Ayaka ….Asuna's Best Friend

Albert Chamomille ….Kamo-kun

Hasegawa Chisame ...Chiu

And in a special actuation:

Aisaka Sayo as: Ghost of the 3-A Class

Sasaki Makie as: Pink Baka

Wrote in: September, November and December 2006

Started in: 11st September, 2006

Finished in: 31st December, 2006

5th Edition, 2010

...

Capítulo único:

"Un beso vale más que mil palabras, pero mil palabras valen más que un beso tuyo"

...

Se encontraba, sentada en la vasta hierba, mientras contemplaba el lago en todo su esplendor. No tenía tiempo de observarlo, pues estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Lanzaba piedras al agua, una, tras otra, tras otra, y aunque se le cansara la mano, no paraba de tirar piedras, le recordaban a él. Todo le recordaba a él. Los árboles, alzados hacia el cielo, le recordaban su estatura... Por qué había tenido que decírselo. Jamás podrá volver a mirarlo a la cara. Aún así, no sabía que había solución. Pero Negi la encontró. Negi la salvó... no se merece ser llamado más Negi-bozu. Mientras miraba al horizonte, se acordó de su sonrisa, y más tarde, de su cara de sorpresa, aquella vez... resbaló y se le fue la piedra que sostenía en la mano. En el agua sonó un "Glock", al caer de una sola vez con todo su peso. Mientras se levantaba, pudo oírsele decir: "Takahata-sensei"

...

- Spiritus Obscuri

Una oleada de disparos oscuros se dirigen hacia Negi.

- Ras tel Ma Scir Magister. REFLEXIO

Los disparos rebotan en el escudo defensivo de Negi y saltan en distintas direcciones.

- Ahora me toca contraatacar. Flans EXARMATIO.

Negi dispara una ráfaga de viento, que contacta con el cuerpo de Evangeline, pero ésta lo repele sin decir palabra.

- Huy, Negi-sensei, todavía te queda mucho por aprender en magia defensiva... A ver si paras esto: Lic Lac La Lac Lilac

- Ras tel Mas Scir Magister

- Undecim Spiritus Obscuris. Sagitta Magica Serius Obscuri.

Varias flechas oscuras avanzan volando hasta Negi.

- No te creas que va a ser fácil que esquives este tipo de magia.

Evangeline sonríe y espera la reacción de Negi. Éste espera una trampa por su parte.

- Flans Saltatio Pulverea.

La barrera de aire de Negi, sin embargo, no da resultado y las flechas mágicas de Evangeline, lo dañan. Negi cae al suelo, mientras Evangeline ríe.

- Te crees poderoso, aprendiz de mago, ¡pero no eres más que un niñato! ¿Por qué debería seguir enseñándote algo que ni siquiera aprendes? Dime, ¿por qué no te ha funcionado tu defensa?

- Tus hechizos eran muy poderosos...

- Estúpido, ¡MIS HECHIZOS NO ERAN NI DE NIVEL 3! Parece que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba en un principio... No te ha funcionado, porque has dicho las palabras de desbloqueo de tus poderes demasiado pronto. Cuanto más tarde digas esas palabras, mejor y más eficiente te saldrá la barrera. Pero eso sólo pasa con los hechizos defensivos. ¡POR DIOS! ¡Eso está escrito en el Manual Oficial del Mago!

- Es cierto, no debí caer en eso.

- Más vale que te lo pienses la próxima vez antes de errar, porque mis hechizos cada vez serán más fuertes, hasta que puedas igualarme en defensa. Se acabó por hoy.

- ¿Ya? No llevamos ni 2 horas.

- Es culpa tuya, además, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Chachamaru!

- ¿Sí, ama?

- Vámonos a casa, tenemos que hacer "eso".

- Adiós, Negi-sensei.

- Adiós, Chachamaru-san.

...

Ya se acercaba la hora de las clases y en 3-A, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Todas conversaban animadamente. En un lateral, Yuue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki y Haruna Saotome, charlaban sobre las clases del día anterior. En ese momento, la cabeza de Yuue, se concentró en otra parte, al ver que Satsuki Yotsuba, llavaba una caja que decía: "Pastel de cebolla". "Negi-sensei." Se acordó de la vez en que viajaron en el tiempo hasta Alemania. Ésa no había sido la primera vez que se habían besado. "Dos veces me he besado con Negi-sensei. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Nadie más se acuerda? Nodoka y las demás actúan como si nunca hubiera pasado aquello... Ah!, claro! Si volvimos atrás en el tiempo, al cumpleaños de Asuna-san, entonces, nunca...". Se llevó una mano a la boca. Nodoka la observó.

- Yuue, ¿estás bien? ¿Yuue?

Nodoka le tocó el hombro. Yuue se giró hacia ella, pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

- ¿Yuue? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Se apresuró a limpiárselas y le sonrió a Nodoka.

- Nodoka. Esto... me he dejado los libros en casa. Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

Yuue salió a toda prisa del aula. Haruna habló:

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo sé.

Nodoka observó que los libros de Yuue estaban allí.

Yuue corría hacias los lavabos. "¿Por qué no me habré dado cuenta antes? Si volvimos atrás en el tiempo, nunca me he besado con Negi-sensei, lo que significa que él no sabe que me gusta. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?". Mientras pensaba ésto, no se percató de que alguien corría por el pasillo en su dirección. Ambas chocaron de bruces. Yuue se dio cuenta de que era Negi. Se sonrojó aún más.

- Oh! Lo siento, Yuue-san.

- Lo siento, sensei.

Salió corriendo.

- ¡Espera, Yuue-san!. Vaya, tengo que zanjar este malentendido. –"Pero qué digo... ella no se acordará de nada, como las demás. Será mejor que entre a clase y disculpe a Yuue-san."

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Buenos días, clase.

- Atención... De pie...

...

Yuue corría al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía como seguía viendo. Tenía la cara empapada. Corrió hacia el edificio residencial y se metió en su habitación. Se resbaló y cayó en más de una ocasión, pero logró llegar hasta la cama. Allí se desplomó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza aún. ¿Por qué ella recordaba aquello y las demás no? Porque si lo recordaban, hacían como si no pasara nada... Ni si quiera Nodoka, había dicho ni hecho nada que tuviera que ver con aquello. Parecía no recordar aquello. Yuue dejó de llorar. Tenía que asistir al menos a la última clase... Ella no sería como Nodoka, se enfrentaría a Negi-sensei, aunque acabara siendo un desastre. Nunca se escondería de sus problemas, al contrario que Nodoka... Logró alzar la vista y se percató de que no era su habitación. ¡Era la habitación de Negi-sensei! Se apresuró a hacer la cama de Konoka, que la había desecho. Quiso hacerlo tan rápido que se dio un golpe en el pie con los bajos de la cama. Lanzó un gritito de dolor y se cogió el pie. Algo se cayó de la litera de arriba. Era la mochila de Asuna. De ella había caído algo. Yuue la vió y le volvieron a brotar lágrimas en los ojos. Era la carta Pactio de Asuna. Yuue sabía qué significaba eso. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró con sumo detenimiento. Era igual que la suya, en Alemania aquella vez. Igual a las de todas. Asuna ya había hecho un Pactio con Negi-sensei. Mientras miraba la carta, oyó algo tras de ella. Se volteó. Asuna estaba plantada ante ella, en el centro de la habitación. La miraba, con cara de culpable. Se había dejado la puerta abierta. Había entrado en la madriguera del lobo y dejado la puerta abierta para que el lobo entrase... y lo había hecho. Yuue la miró con desprecio. Asuna apartó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo. Yuue dejó caer la carta al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Asuna le habló:

- Yuue-chii, no es lo que piensas.

Yuue se paró en seco.

- Yuue-chii... yo, con Negi-bozu...

- No lo llames Negi-bozu –dijo Yuue entre lágrimas-.

- Perdona. Yo, con Negi no...

- No sabía que estuvieras tan cercano a él. [NOTA: Se refiere a que lo llame Negi solamente].

- Yo...

Pero Yuue ya se había ido.

...

Allí por donde pasaba, era saludada... Era la que más éxito tenía en el pueblo. Era querida por todos los habitantes, siempre que pasaba por el mercado, le regalaban varias bolsas de pescado y papas. Siempre ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban... siempre. Era como un rey, con una pequeña diferencia. Al rey hay que obedecerle por contrato, pero a ella, le hacían caso, por el simple hecho de que querían... la querían.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell, estaba sentada en el suelo de su cabaña, con las piernas encogidas, como un monje Xiaolin. Con los ojos cerrados, intentaba visualizar algo. Sus esfuerzos se notaban en la expresión de su cara. Tocaron en la puerta, una, otra y otra vez, hasta que Evangeline abrió los ojos y se le pudieron ver por un momento, de color rojo.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es ahora?

Abrió la puerta. Chachamaru Karakuri, estaba en la puerta, cargada de bolsas de la compra. Las más grandes eran de pescado y papas. Chachamaru habló:

- Ama, he traído...

- Chachamaru, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques en la puerta cuando llegas? Es también tu casa, así que no tienes que tocar en la puerta a esperar a que te abra. –Parecía enfadada.

- Lo siento, Ama.

Evangeline agarró un par de bolsas y la ayudó a llevarlas hasta la cocina. Chachamaru empezó a cocinar en cuanto hubieron recogido todo. Chachamaru estaba preocupada por Evangeline.

- Ama, dígame, ¿estaba realizando "eso" cuando la interrumpí?

- Sí. Sólo me falta una por encontrar, Chachamaru.

- Entonces, lo siento de nuevo, Ama.

- No importa. ¿Qué hora es?

- Faltan 20 minutos para las doce.

- Entonces aún puedo usar mi poder para "eso".

Evangeline volvió a la postura en la que había estado y cerró los ojos. Un aura violeta de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo y con la misma se desvaneció. Evangeline levitaba en el aire. Pasaron doce minutos, cuando Evangeline abrió los ojos. Se volvieron rojos por un instante. Al fin, sonrió.

- Chachamaru, la he encontrado.

- ¿Dónde, Ama?

- En Isla Biblioteca. ¿Por qué no buscaría allí antes?...

...

Corría. Corría, estaba preocupada por Yuue. A duras penas, pudo llegar hasta "Información". Allí se encontraba Haruna. Nodoka recobró el aliento y logró decir:

- Haruna, ¿está Yuue aquí?

- Sí. No hace mucho que llegó.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En la sala de cuentas... quiso ir allí nada más llegar.

Nodoka fue corriendo y subió las escaleras. Haruna y Sayo se quedaron mirándola, con cara de no entender. Sayo empezó a flotar de un lado para otro. Haruna la miró.

- Oye, Sayo-san, ¿nunca has pensado en ser bibliotecaria?

- Yo... pues la verdad es que no, nunca.

- ¿Y no te gustaría?

- Bueno, sí... pero siendo un fantasma, no sé cómo voy a poder ayudar...

- Mmmmm... ¿Qué tal si empiezas viniendo aquí y ayudándome a copiar estos informes?

- ¿Te los dicto?

- Eso. Pasa por aquí.

...

Yuue estaba escribiendo varias cuentas en un papel. Parecía bastante difícil. Estaba concentrada, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Supuso que sería Haruna, ya que no se permite el paso a quienes no sean bibliotecarias. Sin mirar, le dijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Haruna? Este mes hemos prestado un 20% menos de libros que el mes pasado.

- No soy Haruna.

A Yuue se le cayó el lápiz al suelo, tras oír las palabras de Nodoka. Se aventuró a hablar:

- Nodoka...

...

Evangeline caminaba a paso rápido y se acercó hasta donde estaba Haruna. Le habló:

- Haruna... ¿quién está aquí a parte de ti?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- La Ama necesita saberlo... es parte de un entrenamiento para mejorar las notas de clase... Si eres tan amable...

- De acuerdo. De nuestra clase están Asakura-san, Ako-chan, Akira-san, Yuuna-san, Sakurako-san, Yuue y Nodoka.

- Gracias, Haruna-san...

- De nada.

Evangeline y Chachamaru se aproximaban hacia la salida, cuando Haruna le gritó:

- ¡Eva-san!...

Se giró:

- ¿Qué?

- También está Mana-san.

- Mmmmm...

Salieron de la biblioteca. Sayo las miró con cara de no entender nada. Haruna le hizo un gesto con los hombros, ella tampoco sabía qué estarían haciendo esas dos...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Ako y Makie se encontraban en el gimnasio, charlando como siempre, acompañadas de Yuuna. Cada cual hablaba de su deporte favorito, pero se entendían mutuamente, como si estuvieran hablando de lo mismo. Estaban en la zona de las piscinas, donde Akira se entrenaba para lograr batir un récord que ella misma poseía, sin embargo, no estaba cien por cien en forma, con lo que no lo conseguía. Se acercó a ellas y Makie le dio una de las toallas. Ako se quejaba de que Akira, siempre lo dejaba todo perdido en la habitación. Makie la apoyaba, mientras que Yuuna respaldaba a Akira. Mientras hablaban, se les acercó Natsumi. Venía corriendo y habló directamente con Akira:

- Akira-san, que bien que te encuentro. El Decano quiere que le digas a Konoka-san y a Negi-sensei que quiere verlos enseguda en su despacho, -ahora miró a Makie- y también me ha dicho que tú vayas a su despacho.

- ¡Qué tontería! -saltó Akira- si te manda a ti a que se lo digas a Makie-san, ¿por qué me manda a mi a decírselo a Negi-sensei?... ¿por qué no te manda a ti a que se lo digas a los dos?... El Decano está cada vez más loco...

- Va... no te enfades Akira-chan... a lo mejor quiere que vayas para algo en concreto...

Natsumi se revolvió:

- Exactamente. Quisiera hablar contigo a solas Akira-san, si no te importa, claro.

Akira señaló los vestuarios:

- Allí estaremos más seguras...

Natsumi y Akira se separaron del grupo, mientras que Makie salía del gimnasio en dirección al despacho del decano.

- Vale... esto me huele a chamusquina... -dijo Ako

- Ako-chan... a ti todo te huele mal...

- Es que, de verdad, tendrías que entrar en nuestra habitación... no sé cómo aguanta ella el olor de sus calcetines... vamos... no sé ni cómo los aguanto yo...

...

Makie corría por los pasillos en dirección al despacho del decano, pero no se percató de que alguien la seguía. Cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar, notó una brisa en su espalda. Esa brisa le congeló el cerebro. A duras penas consiguió voltearse. Todavía recordaba aquella vez en la que fue mordida por un vampiro. Fue hace un año... en el camino de Sakura. Aquella vez sintió mucho miedo. Odia recordarlo, y a veces, siente como si se desprendiera de su propio cuerpo mientras duerme. Al voltearse, lanzó un grito de horror...

- ¡MAKIE-SAN! -gritaron todas las chicas que iban detrás de ella. Todas. La mayor parte, de la clase de 3-A, además de alguna otra, se dirigían al mismo punto que ella. Cuando Makie explicó la razón de por qué había gritado, todas lanzaron una carcajada. Makie se había asustado al verlas a todas juntas acercarse hacia ella... La carcajada hizo que el Decano despertara de la siesta y les abrió la puerta. Todos estaban reunidos frente a la mesa del Decano, y el Decano, sentado tras ella. Alguien dijo:

- ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?... me aburro...

- Aún falta gente... tenemos que estar todos para comenzar.

- Joou... espero que vengan pronto...

...

Kamo estaba patas arriba, durmiendo, con la boca cerrada y una burbuja de moco que, a medida que respiraba, se hacía más grande o más pequeña. Alguien tocó en la puerta de la habitación y Kamo se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?...!

Tocaron de nuevo. Kamo quiso despertar a Negi.

- ¡Aniki! ¡despierta! Mira la hora que es... por dios... ¡Que llaman a la puerta!

Negi abrió los ojos. Tocaron de nuevo en la puerta. Negi se cayó de la cama y fue corriendo a abrir, pero Konoka ya estaba en la puerta.

- No te preocupes, Negi-kun. Yo ya voy a abrir. -abrió la puerta, y se encontró a Akira, ruborizada.

- Buenos días, Konoka-san... ¿está Negi-sensei por ahí?

- Oh... ¡Negi-kun! Ahora viene. Me voy a hacer algo de comer...

- ¡No! También tengo un mensaje para ti.

- Oh... pues dinos, dinos...

- El Decano quiere que vayáis ahora mismo a su despacho. Tanto tú como Negi-sensei.

- ¿Oji-chan?... qué raro...

- De acuerdo. Iremos. Gracias por avisarnos, Akira-san.

- Esto... de nada, Negi-sensei.

...

Todos hablaban en el despacho del Decano, ya fuera de por qué estaban allí o de cuánto más tendría que esperar para empezar, porque aún no habían empezado. La gente no hablaba de otra cosa y se empezaban a impacientar. Una chica alzó la voz y le preguntó al Decano:

- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

- Paciencia, paciencia... con tiempo y tacto, todo se consigue... ¡Oh! Ya están aquí.

Tocaron en la puerta. Asuna era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta y la abrió. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con Negi, Kamo y Konoka, ambos tres con cara de haberse despertado ahora mismo. Asuna la tomó con Negi:

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a hacernos esperar tanto, Negi-bozu?

Negi puso cara de atontado.

- Yo... lo siento Asuna-san.

Konoka entro tras él.

- Buenos días Asuna.

- Vaya... tu también te has quedado dormida, ¿no?

Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Je, je... va a ser que sí...

Kamo saltó encima de Asuna. El Decano había empezado el discurso, pero ellos no le hacían caso. Kamo gritó:

- ¡Onee-san! ¡Qué alegría me da verte hoy!

Los ojos de Asuna estallaron en llamas.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Onee-san!... ¡Armiño pervertido!

- ¡Y yo te he dicho mil veces que tengo un nombre! ¡No me llamo armiño pervertido!

El Decano hablaba de cosas sin sentido y no llegaba a nada, o eso parecía, porque al final, acabó diciendo:

- ...pero hoy no os he traído aquí para hablaros de eso. Os he traído para hablaros de "Magia".

Se oyó un murmullo muy alto por parte de todos.

- ¡Magia! Estará de broma...

- ¿Magia? ¿Eso no era lo de las sopas?

- No... eso era Magi... creo.

- Magia... no me suena...

- ¿Magia? ... hmmmmm... a mí sin salsa de tomate, por favor.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene, Makie-san?

- No lo sé... pero tengo hambre...

Al fin alguien habló por encima de todos, pero no fue el Decano.

- ¡Decano! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso a todas las aquí presentes?

- Sakurazaki-san... no creas que no he tenido en cuenta las consecuencias, pero...

- ¡Es que nunca debían haberlo sabido, nunca!

- PERO... la diferencia a lo que tú crees es que ellas ya saben lo que es la magia.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Todas las aquí presentes del curso 3-A conocen la existencia de la magia, y lo más importante, saben que Negi-kun es mago. Cuenta la leyenda, que el Magister que haya hecho más de 29 Pactios temporales en un día, volverá del futuro con la mitad de los Pactios logrados ese día... y que sólo 1 de esos, permarecerá oculto a los ojos del mago oscuro. El Pactio oculto será el verdadero Pactio del Magister, con lo que habrá conseguido a su pareja perfecta. Desgraciadamente, el Último, en este caso, la Última, también permanece bajo las sombras para el mago luminoso, por lo que nos sería imposible saberlo... excepto si contáramos con el mago oscuro. Y ése es nuestro caso.

Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del Decano, impasibles. No querían perderse absolutamente nada.

- Todas las que estáis aquí, guardáis una carta Pactio con vuestro nombre y vuestra foto, aunque no sepáis dónde se encuentra... y todas os acordáis del viaje a Alemania hecho poco tiempo atrás. Pues bien, Negi-kun hizo esa noche 30 Pactios temporales y volvión con la mitad, o sea, con las 15 de 3-A aquí presentes. ¡Dad un paso adelante!

En seguida, 15 personas de 3-A dieron un paso al frente.

...

Kazumi Asakura, Yuue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Makie Sasaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Rinshien, Kaede Nagase, Chizuru Naba, Satomi Hakase, Chisame Hasegawa, Natsumi Murakami y Zazie Rainyday, dieron un paso al frente. Todas las que había allí. Todas ellas, reconocieron saber la existencia de la magia y que Negi era un mago. Todas recordaban aquel "paseo" dado por Alemania para salvar a Asuna. Todas ellas tenían una carta de Pactio, pero no se habían atrevido a enseñarla antes, por si acaso nadie se acordaba y metían la pata. Negi era allí el único sorprendido por el asunto. Él creía que solo Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Chao y Hakase sabían de la existencia de la magia y de su condición de mago. Pero la realidad era distinta. La mitad de la clase sabía su secreto. No había sido capaz de ocultarlo, y la verdad es que le daba miedo pensar lo que les podía ocurrir si alguien se enterase. El Decano habló:

- Bien, si os fijáis, sois 14 de las 15 con las que Negi hizo el Pactio, con lo que la Última, no está en esta sala. Pero tengo informaciones que sitúan a la Última ayer en Isla Biblioteca a eso de las doce del mediodía, en la hora libre. Por eso todas...

Fue interrumpido por Negi:

- Señor Decano, ¿esa información es totalmente fiable?

Una brisa de aire muy fría azotó a Negi mientras hablaba. La puerta se había abierto. Se oyó una voz muy enfadada:

- ¡Por supuesto que es totalmente fiable! ¿Te crees que mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa para un simple conjuro de invocación?

...

Evangeline A.K. McDowell entró por la puerta del despacho del Decano, y miraba a Negi con cara de estar muy enfadada. A su lado iba Chachamaru, como siempre.

- Negi-sensei... YO, personalmente, me he encargado de buscar a las personas que tienen o han tenido en su poder las cartas Pactio en ésta época, así que no te atrevas a quejarte de nada, porque lo he hecho a petición del Decano por ti.

- Yo... esto..

- No hace falta que pongas esa cara de atontado. Si lo hice fue porque el Decano me lo pidió. No me estés dando las gracias.

- Sí, de todas formas, aún no lo entiendo bien.

Evangeline se calló de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó con una tirita en la frente.

- ¿¡Cómo que no te enteras!

- Tranquilícese, Ama.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con este estúpido!

El Decano se levantó de su silla. Levantó las manos y todos se callaron.

- Todas tenéis que cooperar con nosotros para encontrar a la Última. La Última será la verdadera compañera de Negi para realizar un Pactio permanente. No sois ninguna de vosotras. Pero hay aún la mitad de la clase de 3-A que esconde a la verdadera. Debéis investigar para encontrarla. Formaremos grupos y cada grupo, investigaréis a las compañeras que más cerca tengáis o que más fácil os sea de investigar. Empezaremos con los grupos:

Kazumi-chan, investigarás a Sayo-san.

Yuue-chan, investigarás a Haruna-chan y a Miyazaki-chan.

Asuna-chan y Konoka-chan, investigaréis a Sakurako-chan, Misa-chan y Madoka-chan.

Ku Fei-chan y Kaede-chan, investigaréis a las gemelas Narutaki.

Makie-chan, investigarás a Yuuna-chan, Akira-chan y Ako-chan. Que te ayude Mana-san.

Chao-chan, investiga a Yotsuba-chan.

Chizuru-chan, investigarás a Ayaka-chan.

Natsumi-chan, investigarás a Misora-chan.

Y todas informaréis a Chisame-chan y a Hakase-chan, que a su vez me informarán a mi.

Os a quedado claro a todas, ¿verdad?

Se oyó un murmullo que impregnó toda la sala. Asuna fue la primera en responder.

- Sí, señor Decano.

-Bien... Eva-chan, quiero que me digas, quiénes de las de 3-A, estuvieron en Isla Biblioteca ayer cerca de las doce de la mañana.

Evangeline alzó la voz.

- Como me dijo Haruna-san, las personas que estuvieron en Isla Biblioteca en el momento en el que yo fui, son: Asakura-san, Sayo-san, Akira-san, Yuuna-san, Ako-san, Sakurako-san, Yuue-san, Nodoka-san y Mana-san.

El Decano habló, convencido.

- Bien, pues tened más precaución con ellas.

...

Ku Fei y Kaede Nagase, estaban escondidas entre los arbustos. Miraban hacia el frente. Observando todos los movimientos de las gemelas Narutaki. Ellas estaban jugando una partida de cartas a la española. Negi les había enseñado. En un instante, Fumika, se levantó y tiró las cartas al suelo, diciendo:

- Onee-chan, eres injusta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

- No me dejas ver las cartas que tienes en la mano.

- Según Negi-sensei, eso es lo que no habríamos de hacer.

- ¿Siempre haces lo que dice Negi-sensei?

- No, pero no voy a dejar que hagas trampa, tramposa.

- ¡Jo! Nunca me dejas ganar.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un largo período de tiempo, mientras Ku Fei y Kaede se morían de impaciencia porque ocurriera algo. Pasaban las horas y nada. Cuando volvieron a sentarse a seguir jugando, Kaede decidió mirar a ver qué tipo de cartas estaban usando. Le dijo a Ku Fei su plan:

- De acuerdo. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿ok?

- Sí.

- Bien, mientras, yo me quedo esperando, de gozaru.

Ku Fei se escabulló por los arbustos y salió de ellos bastante alejada de las gemelas, y se dirigió hacia ellas, con paso rápido, simulando que acababa de venir de más lejos. Llegó muy agitada.

- Chicas, a que no sabéis lo que acabo de ver...

- Dinos, dinos.

- No, dinosaurios no. En la plaza, está el Decano bailando la jota en calzoncillos.

- ¡Ala! ¿qué es la jota?

- Un baile, onee-chan... Vamos.

- Seguidme.

Ku Fei se llevó a las gemelas, y, como Kaede había supuesto, se dejaron las cartas. Las examinó una por una. Todas eran normales. No había ninguna carta Pactio. Decepcionada, llamó a Ku Fei por el móvil.

- Ku Fei-san... esto... abortar misión, abortar misión. No son ellas, de gozaru.

- Entendido.

Llegaron a la plaza y vieron que no había nadie. Fuuka se enfadó.

- Ku Fei-chan, aquí no hay nadie.

Ku Fei se llevó una mano a la nuca, y rió nerviosamente.

- Vaya, vaya... hubiera jurado que seguía aquí.

Fumika habló.

- Déjalo, onee-chan. Seguro que ya se fue.

- Vamos a seguir con la partida, onee-chan.

Mientras se iban, Ku Fei llamó a Kaede.

- ¡Kaede-san! Van para allá.

No contestó.

- ¿Kaede-san?

Algo le asustó detrás.

- ¿Me llamabas, de gozaru?

- Buff... que susto me has dado.

Era Kaede.

- Misión cumplida. No son ellas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- De gozaru. No actúan de forma rara y no tienen la carta Pactio.

- ¡Qué lata! Ahora hay que informar a Hakase-san.

...

Sayo Aisaka se paseaba tranquilamente por el Campus Mahora, mirando todas las flores que allí crecían. Le parecía muy hermoso el momento en que una flor se abría. Una vez había estado días y días contemplando, sin parar, cómo se abría un tulipán. Ese precioso momento en que la flor se abría completamente. Le encantaba. Hoy no era un día especial, pero sus instintos de jibakurei, le decían que algo iba a ocurrir. Justo en ese momento, fue captada por la luz del flash de la cámara de Kazumi. Se acercó a ella.

- Buenos días, Sayo-chan.

- Buenas, Kazumi-no-kimi.

- Vaya... que forma más peculiar para referirte a mí.

- La que tengo siempre. No me acostumbro a estas épocas.

- ¿Damos un paseo?

- Claro.

Kazumi y Sayo caminaron durante largo rato, hablando de sus cosas y de cotilleos dignos del mejor paparazzi. Kazumi, de repente, se paró en seco. Miró hacia arriba. Habían llegado a la antigua torre del reloj. Se dirigió a Sayo.

- Si no quieres, no entramos, no pasa nada.

- No.

- ¿No, significa que no quieres?

- No; es la respuesta que te doy a lo que tienes en la cabeza. No soy la que buscas.

Kazumi se quedó impresionada. ¿Cómo podía saber Sayo que en realidad la estaba investigando sobre aquello?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Es sencillo. Tengo mis fuentes.

Kazumi la miró a los ojos. Sayo sonrió y le mostró la lengua. Kazumi se rió.

- ¿Cuáles son esas fuentes, si puede saberse?

- No. No puede saberse -volvió a sonreír-. Es información privilegiada. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que la información privilegiada no se puede saber.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿pero cómo sabías que investigaba eso?

Sayo rió. Le resultaba divertida la cara que tenía Kazumi.

- Utilicé mi radar de jibakurei.

- ¿Cómo?

Rió de nuevo. Un instante más tarde, borró su sonrisa.

- Te notaba extraña.

Kazumi bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Luego se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras sonreía.

- Fallo tonto...

- ¿Entramos?

- ¡Oh...! Claro.

...

Kaede llegó al hangar del laboratorio secreto de Satomi Hakase. Empujó la puerta y encontó un montón de cachibaches y máquinas. Todo era muy blanco, tanto que te cegaba la vista. Allí vio que Hakase estaba apuntando algo en una libreta y al otro extremo, estaba Chisame, hablando con Chao, Chizuru, Natsumi y Kazumi. Mana estaba en la habitación, pero no parecía estar hablando con nadie. Simplemente observaba el techo de la sala. Chao se disculpaba con Chisame, porque, al parecer, reveló a Yotsuba toda la investigación. Le salió bien la jugada, porque ella no era, pero, la verdad es que le sentó bastante mal habérselo dicho. Chisame le gritó a Hakase:

- Hakase-san; negativo para Misora-san, Incho-san, Sayo-san, Yotsuba-san -aquí miró de reojo a Chao-, y por lo que veo -miró a Kaede-; también negativo para las gemelas Narutaki.

Kaede habló.

- Exacto, de gozaru. Qué grandes dotes tienes para la investigación, Chisame-dono.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?

- No, mujer. Sólo era una broma, de gozaru.

- Eso espero. Porqu...

- ¡DEJAD DE DISCUTIR YA!

Asuna había entrado en la sala. Venía con cara de pocos amigos y llena de trozos de ramas de árboles. A saber dónde había estado.

- Hakase-san, tampoco son las animadoras.

Con la misma, se largó sin decir ni una palabra más. Chisame y las demás, excepto Hakase, que estaba ocupada, se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos al máximo. Chisame habló.

- ¡Qué antipática!

- Ya te digo...

Hakase se levantó y dijo:

- Chisame-san, dile al Decano que nuestra búsqueda se ha reducido a cuatro personas y todas coinciden con que estuvieron en Isla Biblioteca a las doce del martes.

- De acuerdo, se lo diré.

...

Tiempo había pasado después de la última vez que Yuue y Nodoka habían hablado. Yuue no tuvo elección. Se lo contó todo. Todo lo que habían hecho y dónde habían estado. Nodoka no aparecía ya con ella y Haruna; y era signo de preocupación. Aquella mañana, Yuue esperaba pacientemente a que Haruna y Nodoka salieran de la habitación. Haruna convenció a Yuue para que le dejara hablar con Nodoka. Yuue no se negó, aún con miedo a que Haruna lo descubriera todo. Yuue esperó durante varias horas. Tenía hambre, pero no bajó a comer, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podían salir de la habitación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Yuue estaba desesperada. No tenía ni un mísero libro que leer y ya le estaba pareciendo, la espera, una eternidad. Además, todas las chicas que pasaban por el pasillo, se reían de ella, pues daban a pensar que Yuue se había dejado las llaves dentro. Y eso a Yuue le daba igual, pero ya le estaba empezando a cansar.

Por fin acabó la espera. Haruna y Nodoka salieron de la habitación. Yuue se levantó del suelo y dirigió una mirada de interrogación a Haruna, la cual, no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a Nodoka. Parecía que la instaba a hablar. Nodoka se dirigió a Yuue:

- Lo siento, Yuue... no sabía cómo decirte esto...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nodoka?

- Yuue, déjala hablar.

- Perdona, sigue...

- Yuue.. -la cogió de las manos y le miró a los ojos-... yo soy la Última.

Yuue abrió los ojos al máximo. Sí, es verdad que se lo esperaba, pero no estaba completamente segura de que así fuera. Se soltó de las manos de Nodoka y corrió fuera.

- No se si he hecho bien, Paru...

- Tranquila... se le pasará.

...

Makie hablaba con Ako, Akira y Yuuna, como siempre, de sus cosas. Todas parecían entenderse, aunque hablaran de cosas completamente distintas. A Makie se le notaba algo nerviosa y las demás lo habían interpretado como nerviosismo pre-competición. Dentro de poco, Makie tenía las finales de Gimnasia y eso podría ser el origen de su nerviosismo. De repente, Makie se pasó una mano por el oído, como si le molestara.

- Otro signo de nerviosismo, sí señor -dijo Yuuna.

- ¿Sólo nerviosismo? -preguntó Akira.

- Podría ser algo más...

- ¡Akira-san! -saltó Makie-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?

- Vaya, vaya... cuánto secretismo... Nos lo puedes decir a todas, Makie-san... Creo que hemos pasado por lo mismo.

- Es que...

- Vamos, Makie-san, déjalas, ellas no practican al mismo nivel deportivo.

Akira y Makie se separaban del grupo, mientras Ako y Yuuna criticaban a Akira por el comentario anterior. En ese momento, se acercaba Mana Tatsumiya al grupo.

- Buenas, chicas.

- Si buscas a Akira-san, se ha ido con Makie-chan

- No, no busco a Akira-san. Os busco a vosotras dos.

- ¿A nosotras? ¿Para qué?

- No seas tan fisgona, Yuuna-san

- No... tiene razón. Os busco para que me ayudéis con un trabajito.

- Hmmm...¿Peligroso?

- Bastante.

- No, gracias... demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Ako-san?

- Hmmmm... Le podríamos ayudar, Yuuna-san...

- ¡No!... Lo siento, Mana-san, pero no quiero poner en peligro mi vida.

- Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Y Ako-san?

- Hmmm... Mejor no...

- Bien, tendré que buscar a Negi-sensei...

- ¿Cómo? ¿A Negi-sensei?

- Si es sólo un niño...

- ¡No puedes arriesgar a un niño pequeño!

Mana sonrió. Se notaba. Si no sabían que Negi era mago, se comportarían así. No podían ser ellas.

- De acuerdo... creo que me ayudará Setsuna-san. Gracias por todo.

- Adiós.

- ¡Cuídate!

- Lo haré.

Mientras Mana se alejaba del grupo, vio que Makie se acercaba por el otro lado. Ambas se miraron un instante, mientras se cruzaban. Las miradas de ambas, decían que no era ninguna de ellas. Mana sonrió.

- Buen trabajo, Makie-san...

Como era de esperar, ninguna de las chicas sospechó nada de un acercamiento por parte de Mana y Makie y todas siguieron su camino. Mana observó una silueta de alguien que corría hacia dentro del bosque. Se preguntó quién sería, pero volvió los pasos hacia el edificio principal, para avisar personalmente al Decano.

...

Como era de esperarse, Haruna avisó a todo el mundo, de que Nodoka era la Última, por lo que todas dejaron sus investigaciones, aunque hubieran acabado. Todas menos Yuue. Yuue se encaminaba hacia la cabaña de Evangeline y al llegar, dio un golpe tal a la puerta, que despertó a Evangeline, la cual, estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba. Ella fue directamente a abrir.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡ME ACABAS DE DESPERTAR!

- Evangeline-san, necesito que me digas quiénes estuvieron en Isla Biblioteca el martes a las doce.

- ¿Otra vez con eso?... ya está resuelto, Nodoka-san es la Última.

- Pero...

- ¡Ala! Tengo que dormir, la vista de esta noche es obligada...

- ¡NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUIÉNES ESTUVIERON!

- Ay... Nodoka-san, Tú, Sakurako-san, Ako-san, Akira-san, Yuuna-san, Mana-san y Sayo-san, me dijo Haruna-san.

Yuue contaba con los dedos las personas que Evangeline le había dicho y se paró en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Murmuró para sí:

- Claro... Ella tiene la respuesta...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Evangeline-san... Gracias.

Yuue salió corriendo; ya tenía otro objetivo. Corrió, buscándola. Estaba cerca de resolver el misterio y ella lo sabía.

...

Una a una, las chicas de 3-A que sabían de la existencia de la magia, se sentaron en sus sillas, dibujando un círculo, en el despacho del Decano. En el centro de ese círculo, se encontraba Kamo, con una tiza, preparado para dibujar. Negi Springfield se encontraba en una sala contigua, muy nervioso. Iba a realizar el Pactio más importante de su vida, el Pactio permanente. Respiró profundamente. Estaba muy, muy nervioso. Era un día muy importante para él.

Sin embargo, había una chica ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el despacho del Decano. En realidad, había dos. Yuue y Sayo. Sayo estaba impaciente ya por llegar y Yuue estaba impaciente por otra cosa. Sayo habló.

- ¿No será que estás celosa porque no eras tú la Última?

- ¡NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD!

- Tranquila...

- Lo siento, Sayo-san... es que... se que no es ella, ¿vale?

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. No se si te ha servido de ayuda mi información...

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué porras! Claro que me ha servido, de mucho... ahora, vete y no te pierdas el espectáculo. Seguro que nadie lo olvidará.

- ¿No vamos juntas?

- Hoy, no -Sayo la miró con cara de confusión-. Hay que hacer primero los preparativos -le guiñó un ojo a Sayo-...

- Oh... Captado...

Yuue subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió en la habitación. Revolvió unos cuantos papeles y los leyó. El reloj sonó. Daban las doce de la noche. No tenía mucho tiempo.

...

- Chicas de 3-A. Estamos aquí, todos reunidos, para asistir a un importante acontecimiento. Vuestro profesor, Negi Springfield, va a realizar el Pactio de su vida. El Pactio permanente. Y lo va a hacer con una de vuestras compañeras, Nodoka Miyazaki.

En el momento en que el Decano la nombró, se abrió una puerta de la esquina de la izquierda del despacho y Nodoka salió de ella. Estaba muy nerviosa. Miró hacia Haruna; ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Nodoka se percató de que Yuue no estaba en la sala. Faltaban también Chachamaru y Evangeline. Pero ellas les daba igual. Quería hacer esto sin público. En realidad, no quería hacer esto. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

Kamo comenzó a dibujar el Pactio, mientras, Negi salía de la parte derecha del Despacho, de la misma manera que Nodoka. Miró a Nodoka y ella lo miró a él. Ninguno sonreía ni parecía tranquilo. Kamo acabó de dibujar y gritó:

- ¡PACTIO PERMANENTUM!

El dibujo del suelo se iluminó de azul. Toda la sala se había iluminado de azul. Nodoka y Negi dieron un paso al frente, sin mucha decisión. El haz de luz se volvió de un violeta intenso, mucho más oscuro que el malva de los Pactio temporales. Negi y Nodoka siguieron caminando hasta que entraron en el círculo, momento en que el color de éste, se concentró sólo en ellos dos. En toda la sala se podían oír los latidos de ambos, que delataban su nerviosismo. Nodoka se agachó, hasta estar a la altura de Negi y él se acercó a ella. Estaban a pocos centímetros, cuando Nodoka, dio un paso atrás y se apartó de Negi, gritando:

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO!

La luz violeta desapareció del mismo modo en que había aparecido, y apareció de nuevo, la luz azul. Todos estaban en silencio. Nodoka se explicó.

- No puedo... yo no soy la Última...

En ese mismo instante, Yuue entró por la puerta principal, con la frente sudorosa. Al dejar la puerta abierta, todo el Campus se llenó de ese haz de luz azul. Yuue había estado corriendo durante todo el día. Señaló a Nodoka.

- Nodoka Miyazaki no es la Última. La Última es... Haruna Saotome.

Todas lanzaron un gemido de sorpresa. Las demás chicas de la clase, se acercaron al despacho, desde la puerta, atraídas por la luz azul.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Tengo ganas de dormir...

Haruna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Yuue. Sonrió y le dijo:

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme... ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- En realidad era muy fácil de adivinar. Te has saltado pasos, Haruna. Has descuidado los pasos que no eran tuyos y no has sabido administrar el tiempo.

Yuue se colocó en el centro de la sala, donde antes se hallaba el Pactio, ahora borrado.

- Lo que a todas se os pasó durante las investigaciones fue que alguien le dijo a Evangeline-san quiénes estaban el martes a las doce en Isla Biblioteca. Ese alguien fue Haruna. He de decir, que por mi parte, también fue un gran descuido, que me lo dijeran dos veces y no haber caído en ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, siempre te queda el factor sorpresa.

Todas escuchaban a Yuue, hasta las que no sabían de qué estaba hablando. Nodoka habló:

- ¿Cuál es el factor sorpresa?

- Sayo-san.

Sayo se levantó de la silla y sonrió.

- Sayo-san fue mi llave para resolver el misterio. Olvidáis que yo estuve en Isla Biblioteca en aquel momento. Cuando salí de allí, pasé por "Información" y allí estaba Haruna. Me despedí de Haruna, pero también me despedí de alguien que estaba con ella. Ese alguien era Sayo-san. Sayo-san estuvo con casi todo el tiempo en el techo del laboratorio de Hakase, a petición del Decano, para que fuera él el primero en enterarse de todo. ¿No es así, señor Decano?

El Decano rió.

-Parece ser que sí...

Yuue prosiguió:

- Mana-san había estado con Hakase y Chisame el mismo día de las investigaciones; el jueves. Mana-san fue más inteligente que todas y observó con paciencia todos los recodos del laboratorio. Con todo, no olvidó mirar al techo por si acaso. En ese momento, vio a Sayo-san y ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Así pues, Mana-san decidió informar al Decano personalmente para evitar que más información se filtrara, después de lo sucedido con Yotsuba-san. Recordemos que a Chao-chan, se le escapó de la boca la "información privilegiada" y se lo contó a Yotsuba-san. Sin embargo, Mana-san tuvo la indecencia de no averiguar quién era la silueta que vio al día siguiente, tras la investigación. Estaba demasiado ocupada por ir corriendo a decirle al Decano que las deportistas, tampoco eran. Así pues, no se fijó en que yo la seguía y acababa averiguando que ellas no eran, con lo que mi régimen de búsqueda, disminuía. Ya sólo me quedaba ir a la cabaña de Evangeline-san y pedirle la lista de nuevo. La copié en un papel. Todo apuntaba a que era Nodoka, pero yo intuía que no.

- Perdón... Yuue-chan... ¿te basaste sólo en tu intuición para realizar esta investigación?

- Pues... la verdad es que no sabía si perdía el tiempo o no, señor Decano. Pero algo me decía que Nodoka no era la Última.

- Impresionante... realmente impresionante... Prosigue, por favor.

- Tras la segunda vez que oí la lista, se me volvió a escapar ese pequeño detalle... Haruna estaba también allí. Pero, por varios factores, vi en una persona, mi llave para resolver el caso. Sayo-san. Era el objetivo perfecto. Si era un fantasma, podía estar en cualquier parte si que nadie se diera cuenta. Y así fue cómo la busqué y le pedí toda esta información que os estoy relatando ahora. Haciendo cuentas, ya sólo me quedaba una persona que estuviera allí, que no fuera Nodoka, pero se me había pasado. Volví a la habitación y busqué entre mis hojas, donde estaba la lista de las chicas, que había copiado en el momento en que Evangeline-san me lo había vuelto a decir. Haruna Saotome. La única que me quedaba. La Última.

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Todas se quedaron impresionadas. Yuue resolvió el caso, con gran facilidad. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Yuue volvió a hablar.

- También... señor Decano, además de mi intuición, creía que ella era la Última, por esto.

Levantó la mano izquierda. Entre sus dedos tenía una carta. El Decano la reconoció. Era la carta Pactio de Haruna.

- Podía haberme dado cuenta antes, pero se me había pasado hasta ahora. La encontré en el césped del Campus al mismo día de volver del viaje a Alemania. La guardé, esperando dársela a Haruna, pero la olvidé por... otras causas ajenas al tema...

- Ahora, todos sabemos la verdad. Gracias a Yuue-chan y su increíble talento para resolver casos.

Yuue se sonrojó y murmuró para sí:

- Tampoco es para tanto.

Nodoka se acercó a ella. Tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba llorando.

- Yuue...

- Lo sien...

- No, Yuue. Soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón. Después de que me lo dijeras todo, yo, no supe qué hacer y no te dije nada. Luego Haruna me convenció para que hiciéramos esto, porque a ella le daba igual, pero no puedo hacerlo si es a costa de una mentira.

Haruna llegó hasta ellas.

- Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, Nodoka.

- Tú sólo querías ayudar, no te culpes por esto.

- Nodoka, Haruna. Vosotras tampoco os culpéis. Digamos que ha sido culpa del tiempo.

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Yuue. El caso había sido resuelto, pero, no habrá, al menos por el momento, Pactio permanente para Negi. Ni Haruna ni Negi quieren, por el momento. Aún es pronto para decidir algo tan determinante. Tiempo al tiempo.

...

Sobre el techo del despacho del Decano, se hallaban Evangeline A. K. McDowell y su protectora, Chachamaru Karakuri. Evangeline miraba por la vidriera en forma de techo, por donde se podía ver toda la estancia. Miraba, inexpresiva, a esa chica que había resuelto el acertijo, Yuue Ayase.

- Chachamaru, creo que hemos encontrado a la Elegida.

- ¿Está segura de que es ella, Ama?

- No... sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá; pero me alegraría saber que es ella. Tiene dotes y es muy sagaz.

- Ama... sobre el asunto de esta mañana...

- Chachamaru, cada vez lo siento más cerca. Se que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda verlo de nuevo.

- Si le sirve de consuelo, Ama, yo también lo siento más cerca.

- Pss... ya.

Evangeline apartó la vista de Chachamaru, para luego fijarla en el cielo.

- ¿Sabes, Chachamaru? Las cosas van a cambiar aquí, y pronto. Siento un augurio de oscuridad, que nunca antes había sentido y temo que este augurio se convierta en sensación, porque entonces, estaré segura de que es realidad.

- Rezemos para que ese momento nunca llegue.

- Reza por las dos.

Evangeline abandonó el techo del despacho y fue saltando de techo en techo, hasta llegar al suelo. Chachamaru se arrodilló, juntó las manos y rezó por Evangeline, tal y como ella le había dicho.

FIN

...

Demasiado tiempo de espera, pero ya está aquí el primer Fanfic de la serie de Negima! de 6 fanfics (o más, quién sabe... jejeje) hace poco, publicado el segundo: Negima's Silent Eve (Navidades con Mahou Sensei Negima!) Que nadie se equivoque. Primero va este y luego el especial de Navidad. El plan sería el siguiente:

1- The Baka Rangers (The Baka Rangerisu)

2- Navidades con MS Negima! (Negima's Silent Eve)

3- Thousand Master's Returns (Thousand Masutaru. Watashi dai kirai!)

4- Yuue's Diaries (Classmate series)

5- Nodoka's Diaries (Classmate series 2)

6- -(Classmate series 3)

Por favor, no dejen de opinar en mi perfil sobre mis fanfics, que me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones y qué hubierais hecho vosotros o qué hubierais cambiado. ONEGAI SHIMASU!

Primer Fanfic dedicado a una amiga especial: María.

Créditos:

THE BAKA RANGERS

Original title: The Baka Rangerisu

CAST:

Kagurazaka Asuna ….Red Baka

Negi Springfield ….Teacher/Wizard

Ayase Yuue ….Black Baka/Leader Baka

Nagase Kaede ….Blue Baka

Ku Fei ….Yellow Baka

Konoe Konoka ...Asuna's Friend

Sakurazaki Setsuna …..Konoka's Guard

Evangeline A.K. McDowell …...Negi's Wizard Teacher

Nagi Springfield …..Thousand Master

Miyazaki Nodoka …Yuue's Best Friend

Saotome Haruna …Yuue's Friend

Karakuri Chachamaru …Evangeline's Guard

Yukihiro Ayaka ….Asuna's Best Friend

Albert Chamomille ….Kamo-kun

Hasegawa Chisame ...Chiu

And in a special actuation:

Aisaka Sayo as: Ghost of the 3-A Class

Sasaki Makie as: Pink Baka

Wrote in: September, November and December 2006

Started in: 11st September, 2006

Finished in: 31st December, 2006

5th Edition, 2010

By: qwerty13

Edited by: Chiu*

Produced by: Sayo-san

Corrected by: Chiu*

Distributed by: Aisaka Sayo and Sapuri Jibakurei

Nada más que añadir, sólo que:

PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2007

Nota de la 5ta edición:

Publicada en martes, diecisiete de agosto de 2010, esta historia pertenece enteramente a Sapuri Jibakurei, cuyo nick ha ido cambiando a lo largo de su corta estancia en Internet. Así pues, qwerty13, Sayo-chan, Chiu*, Aisaka Sayo y cualquier otro nick que aparezca en este fic son la misma persona. Los personajes y ambientación de este fic son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu, creador del manga Mahou Sensei Negima!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
